Meeting you again
by twilightsaga1918
Summary: Bella was raped and had twins. bow she is coming back to forks, and sees the family that left her.


**Meeting you again**

BPOV

It has been 2 years since Edward has left me. Since then a lot has happened to me. I started to hang out with Jacob, and exactly a year ago I was raped but he saved Me.; Then 2 months later I found out I was pregnant. So after I found out, I told everyone goodbye and went to live with my mom and Phil.

Now I am going back to Forks. I will be attending school at Seattle community college. Me and my children are going to live with Jake and Leah (in my story they are a couple). My daughters both have blue eyes. Renesmee Carlie Swan has dirty blond hair, like Jasper, and Aubrey Allie Swan has blond hair like Rosalie's.

I was just pulling up into Jacobs drive way, and went to get my baby girls out of the ar when Leah and Jacob came running out of the house. Leah came running right to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy you are back!" she cried. She squeezed me hard.

"I am too, believe me," I said. She ran to grab the girls who I haven't gotten completely out yet. Then Jacob came out and gave me one of his big, warm Jacob hugs.

"I have missed you little sister, tomorrow me and the pack are taking you cliff diving and on the motorcycles again." He said excited

"I missed you to big brother bear of mine," I said jokingly "I can't wait to go, just let me go call my old friends so I can go out to dinner with them," I finished

6:00

Me and the twins were getting out of the car and headed up to the restaurant. Once I walked in and told the girl at the podium 'Newton' she lead me to the table, where I saw Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica seated at the table.

"Bella we have missed you so much, oh and I love you dress," Jessica and Angela said in unison.

"I have missed you guys a lot to" I said back, happy that I have them back in my life. After that I picked up the girls from their car seats and went to it down, and started talking.

"They are so cute! What are their names," Angela asked while she was holding them.

"The one with dirty blond hair is Renesmee and the blond is Aubrey" I said proudly of my little baby girls.

"Those are different names but they're beautiful," she cooed at Aubrey

"Why are you living with Jacob and Leah, and how did Jacob get so big over 2 years." Mike asked

"Mike, he is big like that because he is Jacob. And since Leah can't have kids I feel bad since she wanted them her whole life, and this as close as she can get to being a mom. I won't take the closest thing she has to kids away," I said

"That is very sweet of you to do," Ben said

"Sure," Mike said madly. After he said that Renesmee started to cry loudly.

"I am going to go change her diaper. I will be right back," I quickly said

When I got up and started walking to the bathroom, 3 booths down were 7 pair of golden eyes I never thought I would see a gain.

EPOV

It has been 2 years since I had to leave my love Bella. Since then I have stayed up in my room moping around like a zombie, Emmett never smiled or joked, Alice stopped shopping, Jasper felt guilty 24/7, Rosalie never thought about herself, Esme stayed in her room, and Carlisle was at work all the time.

Now we are at 1 of the many restaurants in Seattle, trying to look like a normal family. That was when we heard….

"Bella we have missed you so much, oh and I love you dress," which sounded a lot like Jessica and Angela.

"I have missed you guys a lot to" Said the most beautiful voice I have missed for 2 years.

"They are so cute! What are their names," Angela asked. What were they talking about?

"The one with dirty blond hair is Renesmee and the blond is Aubrey" Bella said. What! Is my Bella married since she has kids?

"Those are different names but they're beautiful," Angela cooed at one of the baby's

"Why are you living with Jacob and Leah, and how did Jacob get so big over 2 years." Mike asked. Is she really living with a gross mutt?

"Mike, he is big like that because he is Jacob. And since Leah can't have kids I feel bad since she wanted them her whole life, and this as close as she can get to being a mom. I won't take the closest thing she has to kids away," Bella said

"That is very sweet of you to do," Ben said.

"Sure," Mike said madly. After he said that one of the baby's started to cry started to cry loudly.

"I am going to go change her diaper. I will be right back," I quickly said

_I love her dress!-Alice_

_She has kids-Rose_

_My daughter- Carlisle_

_I have missed her with all my heart-Esme_

_My little sister got herself knocked up-Emmett_

_I feel bad for what I did to her 2 years ago-Jasper_

Then I noticed she got up and started walking, that was when she looked over and saw us.


End file.
